


Genji stalking reader

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Genji stalking reader

You met Genji the first day you arrived at Overwatch. He was silent and loomed in the background, but you wanted to make an effort to meet as many people as you could. Connections were essential in a job like this.   
You took him by surprise as you walked his way, most newbies wouldn’t even look at him. But there you were, standing before him with your arm extended waiting for him to return the gesture. He remained still and cold.   
“Silent type, huh?” you took a seat next to him, pausing to adjust to the silence before speaking again, “I suppose I don’t blame you, it can get pretty overwhelming here.”  
Your attempts to socialize with him made him scoff as he turned away from you, trying to make you leave. But you stayed. After awhile, you got lost in the silence, it was a long needed break. Genji felt the same way, he spent most of his time alone, he could tell himself he was adjusted to the solitude but he knew he was only fooling himself. But you were here to keep him company and he felt something he hadn’t in so long.   
Since that day, his heart warmed at the simple thought of you. He kept you in his sights everyday, watching your every move. Sometimes you’d catch him, always waving at him but he’d never wave back.   
At some point, your friends became concerned and started asking questions. Rumors spread like wildfire about the two of you, either about how he was obsessed with you or how he wanted you dead. The truth was just as much as a mystery to them as it was to you. You’ve never been one to believe in rumors, but in this case you decided it was better to be safe than sorry.   
He was up to his usual antics, sunken into the shadows of the room, it was no wonder so many recruits feared him. When you were close enough, his robotic body casted a red glow around him. Yet you greeted him with a smile, “Hey, Genji.”  
Not to much surprise, he didn’t answer, but you noticed he kept his eyes on you. Just like the first time you met, you sat by his side in the silence. “I know you aren’t one for confrontation but I have to ask…”  
He turned his whole body to you, giving you his undivided attention. His eyes examined your face, all of its grooves and curves that he’d become so familiar with. You took a moment to look into what little of his face you could see from his helmet, “Genji…” his dark eyes made you hesitate before continuing, “you know, instead of following me around, trying to be sneaky, why not just come talk to me?”  
He kept his eyes locked onto yours, his voice just as dark as he spoke, “Words will fail to measure how deeply I long for you.”  
His words stunned you, so blunt and soft, the first he’s ever spoken to you. So many questioned spun in your mind, but before you could even thank him, he vanished. You were left alone, confused but ultimately, you were relieved he didn’t want you dead.


End file.
